


Will had a BIG problem. One he didn't know how to fix.

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: The world is black and white until you look in to the eyes of your soulmate
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Kudos: 21





	Will had a BIG problem. One he didn't know how to fix.

Will had a BIG problem. One he didn't know how to fix.  
Earlier in the day, Will had left his apartment as normal, the sun blaring and traffic busy. Will had on his normal attire, shirt and shorts he could only assume were white and grey, his bag, and sunglasses to get the sun out of his eyes. It was when Will was walking into his university gate that his problem started. 

A boy was waiting, leaning on the wall with his head back and eyes closed. None of that was what caught Will's attention, of course. Will noticed him because the boy was cute. As Will stops walking, the bell signaling class goes, and the boy in front of Will opens his eyes, staring right at Will.

Que the beginning of Will's problem  
Will's mouth falls open. Everything around him had become colourful, but tinted. Will takes off his sunglasses and looks around, looking back to stare at the other boy.  
There was one little problem with that though.  
The boy had disappeared.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Who would run away from their soulmate?" Cecil said, after listening to Will's story in the library. Will had finished his class, and had met up with Ellen and Cecil before they started their class.

"Wait, could your sunglasses have effected(Affected?) it? You could see his eyes clearly but your eyes were hidden" Ellen says, "Give your glasses to me" Ellen took the sunglasses from Will's hand and put them on, looking at Cecil.

"I can see your eyes normally, just a bit tinted. And you?" Ellen asked. 

"I can't see anything, they reflect too much" Cecil confirmed. 

"So.. my soulmate, he can't see in colour until he properly looks me in the eyes? I've just got to find him again then." Will packs his things into his bag, standing up.

"Where do you think he will be?"

"I don't know but he was hanging around the gates earlier so I am going to try there first" Will found the gate deserted, and leaned against the wall like the boy had done that morning.  
"Are you waiting for me for a reason?" Will heard a voice approaching behind him, and stopped himself from turning around. Will took a breath, ruffling his hair uncertainly.   
"You're my soulmate" Will said, and the boy walked around to stand in front of Will.   
"Look at me" Will got told. Will was nervous suddenly, the dark green grass becoming the focus of his attention. What if he doesn't like me.. Will kept his head down and didn't look at the boy, who sighed heavily and turned away. Will peeked up, seeing the boy take a step away and Will panicked, rushing forward to grab his wrist.   
"Okay" Will waited, and the boy shrugged his hand away. He turned around, staring hard at Will without his expression changing. After a minute, Nico's expression became curious.  
"You're a med student right? I'm Nico" He says, stepping to stand beside Will. 

"I'm Will, do you want to get a coffee or something?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2016), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
